


The Slipper.

by firefrog



Series: On To The Ball [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: Mister Mistoffelees awaits his first time with the Rum Tum Tugger nervously. But never fear, the Rockstar cat has got him covered! (heh!)Part 4 of On To The Ball. Complete.





	

Mister Mistoffelees sat in the middle of the den he shared with the Rum Tum Tugger and lay out the Tarot cards that Tantomile had given to him in an intricate pattern. He contemplated them for a little while, then flipped the first one over.

“I’m home, and you’ll never guess what I found!” Tugger backed into the den, dragging something black and fluffy with him. At first Mistoffelees thought it was a small cat, but Tugger pulled and pushed the thing into the room, and it became obvious he was hauling in a fluffy black slipper.

“It … it’s very nice?” Mistoffelees tried, wondering how Tugger planned to use the thing. They already had a luxurious sleeping area set up, and there wasn’t room for much more in the way of lounging furniture.

“Yes,” the Rum Tum Tugger agreed, “it is nice!” He lent against his discovery and looked unbearably smug and self-satisfied. Mistoffelees heart gave a leap; he was still in the early stages of adoration and every new pose Tugger struck still appeared charmingly attractive.

“This,” Tugger decided to elaborate, “is going to help what happens tonight be beautiful and fun! So don’t worry about a thing – Tugger has got you covered!”

Mister Mistoffelees blinked and looked at the slipper again in confusion. As far as he was aware, tonight was the night they had decided on to make love for the first time. For Mistoffelees it would be his first time at making love, ever. He was both looking forwards to it and mortally afraid.

The moment was going to be a terrible trial he felt sure, and anything that could move them more easily into the moment was a great idea. But … a slipper? Perhaps it was for … nope. He couldn’t see how it would help.

“Ah, I see a lack of understanding in your pretty eyes!” Tugger announced, going over and crouching down to kiss the tip of his loves nose. He grinned and gestured over his shoulder at the footwear. “This is going to be your lovely surrogate. I will perform the dance of love with it, and you shall watch closely, noting all the scary things that occur and becoming familiar with what goes where. Trust me, I’ve thought this through – it will work!”

There was just a touch of mania in the Tuggers voice as he declared this, leaping up to run his hands lovingly over the sides of the furry slipper. After all, he and Mistoffelees had not had the best run of it, sexual wise. It turned out Mistoffelees had been so interested in learning magic that he hadn’t really kept up with the whole _mating_ thing. The first time Tugger put his tongue in the smaller cats mouth Misto had tried to bite it off.

Even a quick description of what else was going to happen during the night had made him hyperventilate earlier and Tugger had felt unhappily perverted (as opposed to his preferred ‘happily’ perverted), subjecting his friend to his wicked ways.

But this plan of his was fool proof. He’d work his magic on the inanimate object, Mistoffelees would see that nothing too scary was going on and they could have lots and lots of sex from that day onward. He need only begin.

“Are you comfortable? Do you need a drink, a snack?” he asked attentively. “Okay, let us begin.”

Mistoffelees watched with interest as Tugger approached the slipper and stroked along the toe (where he supposed his head would be). 

“I shall begin with gentle and seductive caresses,” Tugger intoned, quickly getting into his part as lecturer. “I’ll whisper words of love and nibble seductively at your ears.” He demonstrated by nuzzling at the right spot.

“You will feel the magnetic pull of my sexual attraction and begin to get that lovely heavy feeling between your legs. Don’t worry, that’s supposed to happen. My hands will run down your sides, your temperature will rise, your heart rate increase and you may feel faint. Your body will rejoice at my touch and you will lift your lovely arse into the air, so that your back butts up into my front. Unable to control your wanton desire you will call out and I shall move closer behind you, taking the scruff of your neck between my teeth.”

Mistoffelees swallowed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be wanton. Or get bitten by his mate. As if reading his mind the Rum Tum Tugger continued – 

“Don’t worry babe, I never break the skin. I’ll nibble just enough to drive you wild. In a passion you may call out for me to bite harder, but I won’t.” Tugger looked over at the small black cat with heated eyes, giving him a deep smoulder. Then he broke the mood and stood up, having a stretch and rolling his shoulders. This lecturing thing was hard work.

“This isn’t the only point when you may want me to go 'harder' or 'faster',” and he made air quotes with his paws around the words. Mistoffelees _amorous lover_ strode back and forth a little, explaining his reasoning. “From experience, that never ends well the next day. Bit of a pain in the butt, if ya get my drift. Also, my back ain’t what it used to be, and I find a steady hip thrust satisfies far more than brute shoving anyway. So don’t ask – trust your Tugger to set a pace you can handle,” Tugger posed with his thumbs in his belt, trying to look wise and caring.

The larger cat then turned back to the slipper and lay along it, beginning to roam his hands in its fur and wriggle his hips to centre himself. 

At this point Mistoffelees eye was caught by the pattern of the tarot cards he had been laying out earlier. He realised with a start that he had lain them back to front, and if he wanted an accurate reading he would have to start again. Oh, bother.

“ … and I’ll start to thrust like so, moving my hands to cradle you as you stiffen with desire … ”

Ooops, Mistoffelees had missed some of Tuggers lecture. Oh well. He watched as Tugger thrust enthusiastically, his butt moving up and down in a tempting way.

Up and down, up and down. Mistoffelees began to purr loudly. Oh yes, there was that warm heavy feeling between his legs. His fur tingled and his eyesight narrowed, until all he was conscious of was that enticing rump moving up and down in a rhythm as old as time.

The world stood still.

Suddenly Mistoffelees pounced, and Tugger gave a surprised yelp. And an unexpected squeak. Then he began to pant, and to squirm. Mistoffelees was panting too, soon Tugger was breaking his own rule and demanding that Mistoffelees go harder, bite harder darn it – oh yeah! Right there!

The silence of the night was shattered by the yowling of two Toms, crying out in unison. 

Then there was the sound of ragged breathing, followed shortly by contented purring and Tugger collapsed against the slipper, a depleted Mistoffelees lying atop him. 

Well, as first times went – that had been rather fantastic. Unexpected, but excellent. 

Very nice indeed!


End file.
